villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kaguya Ray Peram Westcott
|hobby = Deceiving otherworldly humans. Harassing girls. Manipulating the Spirits. Teasing Lilirica. Crushing the bonds of people. Causing discord between friends and familias. Playing with Bell's feelings. |goals = Destroy the Multiverse to keep growing stronger. Become an Inverse Spirit type to become the new Demon Queen. Live for eternity as the new Demon Queen and destroy other Multiverses to feel alive. Subjugate mankind to rule over all humans to use them as her playthings. Kill all Gods from the Second World and set herself as the Supreme Being of the Two-Worlds Unleash a new universal war. |crimes = Abuse Mass murder Attempted child murder Sexual harassment Attempted genocide Animal cruelty Conspiracy Torture Incrimination Attempted deicide Attempted multiversal destruction |type of villain = Cataclysmic Deity}} Kaguya Yamai, later revealed to be Spirit Amalgam, and later known as Kaguya Ray Peram Westcott or The Impostor and False Kaguya was the main antagonist of the 2019 mobile game Danmachi Memoria Freese - Ais Catastrophe, being introduced as the main antagonist of the crossover between Is It Wrong to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon? and Date A Live. Kaguya was a fragmental Spirit born from the mana of all Spirits sealed by hero Shido Itsuka who merged herself with Isaac Ray Peram Westcott and the mastermind who teleported the heroes of Date A Live universe to Damanchi world. She was later revealed to be a Spirit Amalgam who merged herself with Westcott's personality, becoming a new Isaac Westcott from the Second World. She serves as the evil counterpart of Mayuri. She was a immensely powerful Spirit who could use the power of all Angels from the Sephira Tree and could easily manipulate the powers of the Spirit of Origin, Mio Takamiya, to turn other being in Spirits as easily as Mio could. She was voiced by her original VA from the original anime and games, Maaya Uchida, whom also voices Malty Melromarc and Frenda Seivelun. Appearance Despite being different entities, Kaguya was similar to her original counterpart. Her hair is braided up, and she has a lean figure. She has a determined expression for most of the time. Kaguya's Astral Dress is mainly the color purple and has chains on her right hand and foot. The lower half of her body has a half skirt around her waist which drops to the knees and opens around her thighs. On her insane form, she have red empty eyes, just like Isaac Westcott's dead blue eyes. Kaguya's height is stated to be 157cm, and her three sizes are B79/W56/H81. Personality "Westcott" was good (almost perfect) in imitating the original Kaguya. She was outgoing and outspoken to the point of being childish or immature. Unlike Yuzuru, she reacted violently to critiscism and refused to let others tell her what to do. Kaguya often speaks rather unrealistically, as if she is acting. It is later revealed that it really is acting. Kaguya believes she needs to talk like this because she is a Spirit, and therefore "super awesome", and therefore must act appropriately. After she shows her true clolors, she showed to be a twisted and insane Spirit. She sees everything existing for her sake and inflicts betrayal purely because she loves the expression on her victim's face when their friends and family are turned against them. When Liliruca asked why she deceived her for so long, she immediately starts acting like she's the victim and feels sorry for not killing her before exposing herself to be the mastermind behind all the tragedies of the heroes' party. Kaguya was a Spirit with complete and utter obsession with war, genocide, despair and destruction, and even stating she sees the multiverse as her plaything to travel and destroy worlds with her heart's content. She loves sorrow in any and all of its aspects; even if she is the one suffering or having her own life at risk provokes nothing but glee and excitement. History Background Kaguya was born as a pure spirit born from the mana of all Spirits sealed by Shido Itsuka in his world. During her time alive, she was born as an innocent Spirit but in the meantime she admired the corrupt director of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries, Isaac Westcott, and all of his atrocities and ambition. By her own free will, she decided merge herself with Westcott's persona, copying him and consequently becoming HIM in the body of a Spirit. After becoming Westcott, now reborn as Kaguya, discovered the existence of other multiverses using the power she stole from other Spirits and decided to set herself as the rule of all existence by destroying the entire multiverse and killing all Gods of the existence. To start her own plans, she begins merging two worlds at the same time together. These "mergings" lead to catastrophic damage across both of the merging worlds, while also creating phenomenon that summon monsters in both worlds. These alone lead to the deaths of thousands of innocents on various worlds. Current events After merging the worlds, Kaguya managed to open a portal between the worlds and teleported the heroes of DAL universe to the Second World: Kurumi Tokisaki, Shido Itsuka, Origami Tobiichi, Kotori Itsuka and Tohka Yatogami. After sending the said heroes to a dungeon filled with monsters, she took the form of Kurumi Tokisaki and attacked a party of adventurers near the dungeon, killing half of its squad and using her clones and letting them devour most of party alive with the solo purpose of incriminating Kurumi and other Spirits to the people of that world. After passing the impression that all Spirits are monsters, she manipulates the Loki Familia, the guild responsible for sending adventurers to that dungeon and forces the main heroine of Danmachi's world, Ais, to fight Tohka to death while her other party members subjugated Bell and Shido. While the said heroines were fighting, Kaguya invades Ais' mind and discover she was a troubled person with psychological problems and a dark past full of tragedies and abuse. She then began to explore her fears and past while merging her with a Sephira Crystal to turn the heroine into an Inverse Spirit, locking up the pure heroine inside of her mind to see and feel the suffering and cruelty she experienced in her entire life for decades. When the two heroes begins their mission to rescue Ais, Kaguya immediately summons an Inverse Ais on the middle of the city, allowing them to save her. When the heroes finally managed to free Ais from her inverse form, Kaguya takes all the pain and suffering she Ais lived and threw back at her, resulting in her second Inversion; causing destruction to entire planet, killing billions. However, to make her plans come to life, she needed Ais alive and so she took the form of Kurumi and returned to the past, to where the heroes could have a new chance to save Ais without breaking her Sephira Crystal, something is going to need if she wants to become the new God (Demon Queen) of the multiverse. When the heroes finally managed to save Ais from herself without breaking the Sephira Crystal, Kaguya and her plans were exposed by Kurumi, who then, finally, showed her true colors. Kaguya reveals her true identity, including her own will, that is Isaac Westcott. Little by little, she express her true plans and how much she hated them. She then stated her true goal was to destroy the multiverse, "squeeze" the lives of all octillion living beings living in it in front of the Gods before turning the Heavens in a paradise of flesh and blood. When Lilirica, one of the main heroines of Danmachi cried and asked why Kaguya was doing that, she simple replied saying she was just pretending to be her sister and regretted for not killing her and cutting her head off due to her innocent personality. Before they could fight, "Westcott" taunts the heroes and states he is going to fight them in the form of Kaguya, a form Shido and his friends, can't hurt for being a close friend. With the Sephira Crystal pure, Kaguya proceeds to absorb the Sephira Crystal of Ais in herself, ripping off her soul and becoming an Inverse Spirit. As a Spirit, she begins to cause spacequake around the planet, causing the death of millions just to test her new powers. When the heroes are battling Kaguya Westcott, she begins to torture Bell in front of his friends by breaking his bones and ripping his skin. She then proceeds to summon a storm of darkness that destroyed the town they were in, making thousands of victims. As a final act to end that battle, Kaguya tries to cut the head off Shido but she ended defeated anyway. In her final moments, she laughs insanely as she embraces the Shinigami sending her soul to Hell. Power and Abilities Natsumi's Arsenal Unlike the other Spirits, Kaguya possesses not just one but all Angels of all Spirits who showed up on Earth. Her mostly notable ability was the power she stole from Natsumi. Kaguya has the power of transformation and shape-shifting, being able to turn anything into anything else within a range of 1 kilometer, including herself. If she loses concentration or becomes unconscious, all that had been transformed will return to their original state. The transformed objects or subjects, including herself if she transforms, will be a near-perfect imitation of whatever they were transformed into. However, the memories and personalities of the transformed objects or subjects will remain the same. Kurumi Tokisaki's Arsenal Like Kurumi, Kaguya has the ability to manipulate mainly time, but her main power is associated with controlling shadows. Shadow is her primary element while Time is her secondary element in terms of usage. Combined with the power of the 8th bullet, she can create a clone that has all her experiences, memories, abilities, etc. These clones can take the form of long white hands with red outlining when they are in Kurumi/Kaguya's shadows. However, as these are her past selves, they sometimes may contain feelings which the current Kurumi/Kaguya no longer possesses and as such, Kurumi/Kaguya will not hesitate to kill these clones if they choose to disobey her. These clones are less powerful than Kurumi/Kaguya herself as she has mentioned in the last chapter of Volume 3 and in the epilogue of Volume 4. She can form a single clone by shooting herself with Zafkiel's 8th bullet, or bring out all of her clones at once from the shadows which she keeps them in. She can also use these shadows to store her clones all at once and all the time they've collected, if she needs to do so. She can also control her clones partially through small fields of shadows, most often to hold someone in place and prevent them from moving. Yamai's Arsenal Like the Yamai Sisters (mainly Kaguya), she have the power of the original; have the power to manipulate wind. They can gracefully control the air currents in order to glide through the sky. At their full power, both of them can easily create a typhoon that can blow away a small island. Quotes }} Trivia *Curious enough, Maaya Uchida, also voices Liliruca Arde, the female character from Danmachi ''world who was chosen by Kaguya to be her new sister and became her new "friend". Because of that, Maaya voices the two characters at the same time. *Kaguya in this world is probably the most evil and insane version of any Spirit to show up so far in the entire franchise, even more so Kurumi Tokisaki who was utterly disgusted by her atrocities and crimes. *This is not the first twisted version of Kaguya to exist in the series. The first "evil" version of Kaguya appeared alongside her sister, Yuzuru, in a fantasy comedy side-story where they are the generals of the Demon King who was sealed in a distant land but were set free after a thousand years. In this version, they represent the typical fantasy demons (notable for being Succubus) trying to seduce the hero (Shido Itsuka) into tricking him to let their leader, the Demon King, to kidnap the princess (Tohka Yatogami) and marry her against her will. However, unlike the demonic version of Yamai, this version of Kaguya reborn as Westcott is the most serious, dark and evil version of Yamai to date so far. *Yamai Westcott was reborn with empty eyes like if she was brainwashed or suffering, however, it was revealed they were the eyes of Isaac Westcott, that are known for being empty dark-blue eyes. The fact they are red means she is even more insane than the original Westcott from the First Earth. *This is not the first time that an original Spirit is born from the mana of all Spirits in the franchise. The first Spirit to be born from pure mana was Mayuri (an original Spirit from the film), the first Spirit to be born from the mana that Tohka, Yoshino, Kotori, Kaguya, Yuzuru, and Miku unconsciously emitted due to their stress and desire to have Shido all to themselves. However, since she was born from spirit mana, she would eventually disappear. Unlike Mayuri, Kaguya had no problem in living even if the Spirits' mana that brought her life creased to exist. External links *Kaguya and Yuzuru Yamai in ''Date A Live wiki. *Yamai Twins (Sisters) in Heroes ''wiki. *Kaguya Yamai in ''Vs Battles wiki. Navigation |} Category:Pure Evil Category:Aliens Category:Fragmental Category:Female Category:Date A Live Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Deities Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Master of Hero Category:Siblings Category:Related to Hero Category:Homicidal Category:Arrogant Category:Psychopath Category:Malefactors Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Hero's Lover Category:Nihilists Category:Sadomasochists Category:Humanoid Category:God Wannabe Category:Elementals Category:Misanthropes Category:Collector of Souls Category:Magic Category:Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Mongers Category:Opportunists Category:Immortals Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Oppressors Category:Tyrants Category:Hybrids Category:Incriminators Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Alter-Ego Category:Twin/Clone Category:Totalitarians Category:Psychotic Category:Brutes Category:Obsessed Category:Fighters Category:Monster Master Category:Paranormal Category:Game Changer Category:Game Bosses Category:Dark Forms Category:Murderer Category:Cataclysm Category:Stalkers Category:Nameless Category:Evil Creation Category:Strategic Category:Revived Category:Brainwashers Category:Damned Souls Category:Deceased